memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2250s-2260s)
.]] The Starfleet uniforms worn in the mid 23rd century prior to 2265 shared similarities with later designs. The main difference of this era was a different set of rank stripes and division colors. ( ) This uniform lasted from prior to 2254 ( ), to provisionally at least 2268. ( ) It was used by the crews of the ( ), the Antares ( ), and Deep Space K-7. ( ) Beginning in 2265, the uniform began to be replaced by a new design. ( ) In an alternate reality, created by the renegade Romulan Nero, the uniform used by Starfleet in the late 2250s was phased out as early as 2255 and instead they were using a modified version of the later uniform which had been introduced in the regular timeline circa 2266. This new uniform, while similar to that seen in the "normal" timeline, used different fabric and had a new rank insignia design. ( ) Duty uniform Christopher Pike in a duty uniform in 2254]] The duty uniform worn consisted of black trousers and a division color top, following the below color code. The previous Earth Starfleet style of wearing a patch based on assignment continued, but the patch was moved to the chest. Rank was displayed by sleeve stripes. ( ) The top's collar initially had a "bubbled" appearance but many of them came straight up on the neck later on. ( ) Female variant Women's uniform style had a larger open collar. They also wore black trousers similar to the male uniform. ( ) Seam variant A variant worn by certain personnel included a closing seam radiating from the side of the neck. ( ) : According to ''The Making of Star Trek, a zipper was added to make it easier to get actor Leonard Nimoy out of his uniform shirt with his Vulcan makeup still on.'' Dress jacket There was a dress jacket, edged with gold trim, with matching epaulets. This was most likely a matching shade to the division color, in this case although it looks brown over gold, they were both actually green. Since no other dress uniforms from this period were ever seen it is impossible to know for sure. ( ) :See the dress uniform article for more information. Other Uniforms and Accessories Excursion jacket An excursion jacket, in gray, was also part of this issue. A utility harness was worn underneath, and is where the individual's laser and communicator were held. ( ) Utility jumpsuit Work coveralls, with assignment patch embroidered on the breast, were issued in all division related colors. Instead of the brighter colors of the duty uniform, they were in muted colors of olive (Command), khaki (Operations) and blue-gray (Sciences). ( ) Hat The uniform could be worn with a uniform hat. ( ) Wraparound This was worn by officers in more informal settings. In 2266, Charles Evans wore this wraparound after his time with the crew of the Antares. ( ) : This was a preliminary version of the captain's wraparound that Kirk later wore in the Original Series. It was one of many "old" Starfleet uniforms Charlie wore in that episode and is presumably from this era as well. Cadet jumpsuit ]] In the mid-23rd century, a Starfleet cadet wore a version of the standard duty uniform, with a tunic top made out of a reflective gray material tunic top, a V-shaped black collar, and black trousers. A Starfleet assignment patch insignia, a ten pointed star, was worn on the left breast. ( ) Department color codes Image:José Tyler.jpg|Command division (2254) File:Montgomery Scott, 2265.jpg|Operations division (2265) Image:Alden.jpg|Sciences division (2265) :The original command "greenish-gold" uniforms were actually lime-green off camera, away from the stage lightshttp://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/05/bill-theiss-lost-interview-rare.html. Also, some have described the "khaki-beige" operations uniforms as "gold", leading to confusion over the fact they they were two distinct colors. The re-mastered episodes restore the original colors and clear distinction between the uniforms. Assignment patches File:TOSInsignias2254.jpg|Circa 2254 File:TOSInsignias2265.jpg|Circa 2265 Assignment patches were worn on many of the uniform styles, and were individual depending on a serviceperson's posting. A departmental insignia of the person's position was located in the center of many of these patches During this period, it was not uncommon to see department insignia which did not correspond to a specific departmental color uniform, as was standardized by 2266. In particular the following division color/insignia combinations have been seen: command/operations, operations/sciences, sciences/operations & sciences/command. Examples of rank insignia :This chart represents the rank insignia seen on screen throughout these uniforms' appearances. No admiral rank, enlisted crewman rank, nor petty officer rank were seen. Epaulet In 2254, Dress uniforms of high-ranking Starfleet personnel contained a certain epaulet, likely indicative of rank. ( ) : It is unknown if this indicates admiralty, but the officer in question was wearing one stripe. Background The Starfleet uniforms worn during Star Trek: The Original Series were designed by William Ware Theiss. Although the standard command division uniform tunics looked gold on most color TV sets, the costumes were actually lime greenhttp://startrekpropauthority.blogspot.com/2008/05/bill-theiss-lost-interview-rare.html. The greenish hue of the command tunics can be seen more clearly in the third season, when the fabric used for the tunics was changed from satin velour to a double-knit fabric that reflected the set lighting differently. The dress uniforms, made of a silk material, were always clearly green by comparison, and some darker green jumpsuits and wraparound tunics that were more clearly seen seemed to confirm that all the "gold-to-green" variations were part of the same color scheme. The so-called "beige" uniforms which originated with were ironically a much more yellow color, but likewise appeared beige or pinkish under the lights. While this uniform was in use only for the first two Star Trek episodes, it would be seen again on the Antares crew in and again in the Deep Space Station K-7 bar scene of . The captain's uniform hat was never worn, but was seen in Pike's quarters. It was originally created as Robert April's officer cap mentioned in an earlier version of the script of "The Cage." Apocrypha .]] In the comic series Crew, Engineering officers are depicted as wearing a red uniform, with a red collar, alongside the beige uniforms as depicted in "The Cage" & "Where No Man Has Gone Before". In particular, these uniforms are depicted as only being worn in Engineering, rather than elsewhere on the Enterprise, suggesting that since the engineering section of the Enterprise was never depicted during this era of TOS, such uniforms could have actually existed side-by-side with the beige Operations uniforms, thereby continuing the red division color established in ENT. External link * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2250er-2265) Starfleet uniform (2250) Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)